Happy Birthday Kyle
by AmazinglyCool11
Summary: Kyle thinks he is alone on his birthday. That is until someone shows up with something special. K2 [COMPLETE]


**A/N**: **Thought I should upload a story because it's Kyle's birthday today. So here is a K2 oneshot.**

* * *

_Kyle's POV_

It's my birthday and I'm all alone. I mean even my parents are not even here. They went out on a fucking date and left me here to babysit Ike. What a fucking great day. I wish one of my friends were here. That would be nice. I gave it some thought and decided to give someone a call. I jumped out of bed and ran to my phone in my kitchen. Now who to call?

Cartman?

I'm obviously not inviting fatass over.

Stan?

Eh, he's probably hanging out with Wendy again. Geez when are they gonna break up for good. I mean they're on and off all the fucking time.

Guess that leaves Kenny. I have to admit seeing Kenny would bring my mood up. I doubt he is busy. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. A few rings later someone picked up but it didn't sound like Kenny. The voice was a little high-pitched.

"Hello?" It sounded like Karen.

"Hi is Kenny there?" I heard silence on the other side for a while and all of a sudden I heard arguing.

"No he isn't here, who is this?"

"This is Kyle. Do you know where he is at?" I could hear screaming and stuff being thrown around in the background.

"No, he's probably with some chick. You know Kenny." Even Kenny didn't remember my birthday. What a dick.

"OK thanks anyway." I hung up and sat down on my couch. It's pretty depressing that no one remembered my birthday. I sat back into the cushions and picked up the remote. Nope, nothing on. Dammit. I decided to read, reading really helps me calm my nerves. My friends think reading is gay but I think it helps to brain. I love reading and I don't care what anyone else says.

I searched through my bookshelf in my room and found nothing. I read everyone of these. Ugh! I plopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Waiting for anyone to barge into my house and scream happy birthday you fucking Jew. I don't care who, I wouldnt care if Cartman did. At least it would show he cared.

* * *

_Kenny's POV_

Dammit none of these stores have it. I looked online and found the perfect gift for someone special, but I can't fucking find it anywhere. What I'm looking for is a little doll that has an orange coat with pockets on the chest and it has a green hat. It looked just like Kyle. I thought it would be the perfect gift for him. But with my luck, I haven't found it anywhere. Well there is one more place to look.

I walked into Toys R Us and a tired looking lady greeted me with an attitude. I don't blame her for being grouchy, she works in a lame ass store that sucks ass. I'm desperate for a job but I would never work here. It looks run down.

I searched down the isles and didn't find anything. I spotted a doll with a pink coat and a yellow hat kind of like the doll I found but it wasen't the right color. I grabbed it and walked up to the store lady.

"Excuse me, but do you have this doll in a orange coat with a green hat just like this one?" She looked up from the book she was reading and let out a grunt then continued reading. I tapped her a little hard. She looked up with anger in her eyes.

"Do you have another one just like this with an orange coat and green hat?" I asked again.

"No, if its not on the shelf then we don't have it." She said angrily. Man she must really hate her job.

"God fucking dammit. I thought I would have good luck and find the perfect gift for someone special." I was about to cry because I just let Kyle down. The lady must have noticed because she stood up from her chair and ran to the back of the store without saying a word. I sighed and threw the doll that was in my hand at the window. The lady came back and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Is this what your looking for sir?" I turned around and saw a doll with an orange coat like Kyle's and the same green hat as Kyle's. I was so happy I found it.

"Yes thank you so much." I paid for the toy and noticed they had wrapping paper displayed on the walls. "Could I have this wrapped up?"

"Sure what paper would you like?" I pointed to the most perfect one and she giggled. "This person must be very special. Is he your boyfriend?"

I blushed crazy. "I hope so soon." I smiled gracefully.

She smiled and wrapped up the paper and she wrapped it in a red bow. As soon as I got the gift back, I thanked her and ran out of the store and to Kyle's house. I hope I wasen't to late.

* * *

_Kyle's POV_

I ended up falling asleep when I heard tapping on my door. I got up but then I thought I was imagining it. But then again it might be real. I waited for a bit until I heard tapping gain but this time more harder. I ran downstairs and flung the door open to see Kenny. He was holding a present with white wrapping paper with red hearts and a red ribbon. He remembered? I was so happy.

"Hey Kyle. Happy birthday." He welcomed himself in and I closed the door and quickly met him at the couch. He took of his orange parka and he had no shirt on underneath. I blushed and just stared at his slender form. He was growing some abs. I cleared his throat and I looked up to meet his eyes which were electric blue. He blond hair laid down perfectly on his face reaching his shoulders a little bit. I have to say, he looked hot.

"So um Kenny, how have you been?" I asked trying to focus on his face and not his stomach. He smiled and just hugged me gently. I hugged back, putting my bare hands on his back. Wow he is so soft. He leaned back and handed me my gift. I grabbed it hesitantly and stared at it.

"It's not a bomb. Remember I'm not Cartman. You can open it, its safe." He smiled to reassure me it was safe to open. I tore open the paper and opened the box. I gasped. It was a plushie doll with an orange coat and a green hat just like mine. I guess it was sort of like a little Kyle doll. I smiled. Someone did care.

"Th-Thank you Kenny. Thank you so much." Without thinking I kissed him on the lips and he didn't wait to kiss back. He lips were soft against mine and I didn't want to pull away. I grabbed the sides of his neck and deepened the kiss. Somehow he deepened it more while running his hands through my red curls. I pulled away with saliva on my lips.

"Your welcome Kyle. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him once more before me and Kenny enjoyed the rest of our night watching Terrance and Phillip.


End file.
